Equinox
by AmberFics
Summary: Tricky Raven Best Unexpected Pairing award winner. Leah and Emmett bond over heartache. Their friendship evolves.


Fanfiction

Title: Equinox

Pairing (for fanfiction): Leah / Emmett

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Friendship / Romance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I guess we are who we are for a lot of reasons.

And maybe we'll never know most of them.

But even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from,

We can still choose where we go from there.

nas·cent (adj.)

just coming into existence and beginning to display signs of future potential.

Leah was walking through the forest between La Push and the Cullens' home, the snow crunching beneath her feet. She inhaled deeply enjoying the crisp air of late winter.

Sam had sent her to relay a message to Jacob, who had moved in with the coven after the meeting with the Volturi. While that pivotal day had served to reunite the wolf pack, she would soon discover that it was the catalyst for driving a wedge in the Cullen household.

She stilled at the forest edge; Her enhanced hearing unneeded to make out the sounds of glass shattering, loud shrieks of anger, and the deep baritone voice belonging to the largest vampire yelling over the others.

She watched as Emmett leapt from a second story window, the jagged glass falling to the frozen ground. His feet never slowed as he ran into the forest.

Within a second, she had made the decision to follow him. She told herself it was an instant reflex, chasing after a running leech. But in the pit of her stomach she knew she was lying to herself; She had recognized a kindred spirit.

She found him sitting on the snow covered ground facing a river, his back against a fallen look of betrayal was clear on his masculine face as she slowly approached.

He was staring at his hands, spinning the gold band on his left ring finger. "If you followed me just to tell me how much I'm unwanted, trust me, I got the message."

She nearly cringed at the raw emotion in his voice, but understood his animosity towards her. She was unfriendly to the Cullens on her best day.

She sighed before closing the distance between them. She brushed a layer of snow from the fallen tree and sat beside him, nudging his arm with her jean-clad knee. "You looked like someone that needed to talk. I figured I'd do my part for vamp - shifter relations for the next decade or so."

He snorted and looked over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow and nodding. "Okay, let's talk."

And they did.

Emmett told her how Rosalie had met another man from the group of witnesses that had converged to defend the hybrid child of Edward and Bella. That the others had hid the relationship from him until tonight.

He let her see his vulnerability that the order for him to leave the people he had grown to love had caused. Jasper being the only person to voice his objection of the others forcing him from his home.

He admitted that he was lost. He had no one left or anywhere to go, but that he was better off losing love if it was conditional.

She, in turn, finally spoke about the hurt she felt when Sam imprinted on Emily. How the loss of Emily, a former best friend, hurt more than the loss of Sam and their secret engagement.

She spilled her heart out about the night she realized that both Sam and Emily could have done things to make the imprinting platonic, but both did nothing. Her self worth had suffered from the cold revelation.

She told him that she hated how everyone tiptoed around the subject. They would have no reason to be ashamed if it was truly inevitable that the wolf and imprint would be linked romantically.

She showed him the photos of a cabin on the coast between Forks and Port Angeles for rent that he could stay while he thought about where he wanted to go, or who he wanted to be.

After a few minutes of silence, she watched as he stood and removed the golden wedding band. He took one last look at the symbol of his marriage before throwing it into the deep water of the river.

Leah walked to stand beside his large frame. She used her slender fingers to fish the beaded bracelet she had secretly carried since the day Sam had asked her to marry him. She ran her thumb over the smooth beads before tossing it down the same path Emmett's ring had taken.

A small smile graced both of their faces for the first time that night. They felt like airing their feelings had lifted a weight from their shoulders. After an awkward half-hug and exchange of phone numbers, the pair parted ways with a promise to speak soon.

That night an unconventional friendship between former enemies was forged from shared heartache.

san·guine (adj.)

optimistic or positive, especially in an apparently bad or difficult situation.

The weeks following their impromptu encounter were filled with late night phone conversations, a few silly text messages, and two visits to Emmett's new cabin.

Leah was attempting to stay awake during the weekly pack meeting. Sam's voice had become a dull hum and her eyes began to close before she heard the ping of her phone. She quickly pulled it from her pocket, her energy level renewed.

Xbox/movie 2nite? U can use the silver controller. :) I bought lots of candy and popcorn. -E

Her lips raised in a smile as she read the message.

I'll be there soon. You ready to lose at your precious game? Lol :) -L

Ha ha. Dream on, woman! -E

She tucked the phone back into her jeans and looked up to find every set of eyes in the room focused on her.

Leah cleared her throat. "What?"

Embry grinned at the fidgeting she-wolf. "Who has you all... twitterpatted?"

She chuckled, remembering that Claire had forced Quil and Embry to watch Bambi earlier this week. "Not telling. Is the meeting over yet?"

Sam threw his hands in the air. He knew he had lost the packs' attention. "Sure, I'd hate to interrupt any of your Friday night plans."

She bolted out the door.

Leah made her way up the pathway to Emmett's cabin. She heard him scream, nearly taking the door off it's hinges as she ran into the home.

She turned the corner into the kitchen, finding the huge man holding up the lid of a large pot to defend himself.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and broke into a fit of laughter.

Emmett looked at her, panic written on his face. "Don't just stand there! It's attacking me! Help, Lee!"

She walked over to the stove top. Emmett continued to dodge the popcorn flying out of the large sauce pan as she turned the flame off.

She was still chuckling as she looked down at the mountain of popped kernels. "Jesus Em, how much did you use?"

He grinned at her sheepishly. "The whole bag. I wasn't sure how much you would want."

Leah grabbed a large bowl from the top cabinet, scooping some of the warm snack into it. "Thanks, Em. That was sweet of you."

He grinned at her appraisal and grabbed her hand, pulling them into the living room. "So, what's first, movie or video game?"

She sank down onto the oversized sofa. "Movie. I need to relax after the dang meeting."

Emmett picked up the remote. He scrolled through the guide until they both agreed on a b-list comedy flick.

Leah munched on the snacks, her eyes drooping by the second, while they watched the movie.

After a few minutes the pair began shuffling around on the cushions to get comfortable. Eventually, Emmett stretched his body against the sofa and pulled Leah down to lay in front of him with her back to his chest, his arm draped over her waist.

Just a few moments later Leah sighed contently and fell asleep.

Emmett couldn't resist pulling her closer. He placed a kiss against her silky hair and whispered goodnight.

The kiss caused her to stir. She rolled over and pressed her cheek against his chest. A soft smile was on her face as she dreamt of the man that was holding her in his arms.

Emmett closed his eyes wishing he could sleep just so he could wake to her beautiful face. Leah was his dream. He hoped she would one day be his reality.

Ma·mi·hla·pi·na·ta·pai (n.)

a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something they both desire but which neither wants to begin.

Leah had just finished her afternoon patrol. She was sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch of her home enjoying the spring air. She had just taken a bite out of an apple when her phone pinged.

911 need help ASAP - E

She quickly finished her snack and jogged into the tree line in the direction of the cabin.

Leah was unaware that Sam had been walking over to speak to her. Emily had demanded that Leah be her maid of honor. Sam argued that it seemed cruel to him but Emily had thrown a tantrum, claiming that he was just mad because Leah wasn't the bride.

He stood watching the woman that he once called his own. She was beautiful, fiercely loyal, and had one of the kindest hearts he had ever known. He realized Emily was correct and he should have fought against the imprint curse while he had the chance.

Sam continued to study her from afar. He noticed a worried look cross her face as she looked down at her phone. She crossed the side yard and entered the forest. He waited a few moments so he wouldn't be detected before he followed her.

Leah burst through the cabin door only to find a note and... a huge water gun placed on the small table behind the sofa.

She picked up the sheet of paper that had the unmistakable chicken scratch penmanship most men have and began reading.

Alias Dirty Water,

We have been infiltrated.

The upper level of our compound has been taken over by bushy tailed terrorists.

I suspect they enjoy the climate control of the base.

They must be dispatched.

Seriously, it is very difficult to relax while they scurry around doing God knows what.

I fear they may be recruiting more of their kind.

Fill up on ammo and meet me at our rally point (top of the stairs).

-Alias McFarty

She chuckled as she picked up the water gun and crossed over to the sink for 'ammo'.

Leah bounced up the stairs. Her excitement rising the higher she went. She was soon face to chest with Emmett.

She looked up to see his face, laughing at the black smudges that covered it.

"What the heck are we doing, McFarty?"

He shushed her as he picked up what looked like a tube of black concealer and began drawing the same marks on her russet skin.

"We are forcing the squirrels out of the dang attic so I can get some sleep."

"You don't sleep."

"Yeah, well if I could sleep I wouldn't be able to because of the little squatters."

He grasped her chin between his thumb and fore finger, turning her head side to side admiring his artwork. He nodded his approval before pulling the attic door down and picking up his own gun.

"You ready, Dirtywater?"

She snorted at the name before giving him a thumbs up.

Emmett looked back at her and grinned before climbing up the ladder.

Their combined efforts to relocate the cozy squirrels soon turned into a no holds barred water fight between each other. By the time the guns had finally ran out of liquid they found themselves behind the cabin.

Leah flopped her body down on the soft, early spring grass and looked up at the sky. "That was fun."

Emmett looked at her before repeating her actions and stretching his body across the ground. "You're cute in water commando mode."

The butterflies in her stomach sprang to life at his sly compliment. "Thanks, McFarty."

The duo laid there in silence as the day faded into night, watching the stars beginning to shine in the unusually clear sky.

Emmett's hand moved over to Leah's outstretched one. He laced their fingers together and began rubbing circles over her thumb with his own.

"Runaway with me, Lee." His voice was barely above a whisper but sent her heart into overdrive.

Leah's eyes were damp as she looked over at his. Her voice was shaking with emotion as she spoke. "I'm not even sure I can, Em. I'm tied to the alpha until..."

The sound of a throat clearing for the edge of the forest broke them away from each other. In half a second they were both on their feet. Emmett pulled her closer to him, shielding Leah with his body.

Sam stepped out from the cover of the trees. "She can't leave unless her alpha releases her."

Sam glared at Emmett, a deep growl rumbling from his chest. His eyes softened as he spotted Leah's face peeking around Emmett's body.

"If he makes you happy then you should go with him. You've had enough happiness taken from you, even by my own hands. I won't stand in your way if he is what you need, Leah."

Leah stepped out from Emmett's protective hold. She looked at Sam and nodded as she grabbed Emmett's hand. "I need him more than I've ever needed anything. I... I don't think I icould/I let him go."

Emmett pulled Leah to him in a strong hug as Sam began to speak. The tone and words spoken caused the bonds tying Leah to himself and the reservation to snap, releasing her.

Once he was finished, Sam walked over to the couple. Leah threw her arms around his neck, thanking him for the gift he had given her.

"You need to tell your mom. She's at Charlie's. You should take him with you."

Leah nodded. "I will. We can go there now."

Sam looked at Emmett. " Be good to her, she deserves it. Be a better man than me."

Emmett cleared his throat. "I'd do anything just to keep a smile on her face."

Sam gave Leah a watery smile before trotting off into the evergreens.

Leah let out the breath she had been holding. "Wow, I can't believe that just happened."

She looked up at Emmett. He was busy studying her sculpted face. Her heart began to pound as his eyes studied her lips. She was unaware that she was doing the same.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

It seemed as magnetic forces were pulling them to each other. Leah's eyes fluttered shut as their lips crashed together. Both tried to convey every feeling they had for one another through the earth shattering kiss.

Leah thought she was floating from the overwhelming joy she felt. But, in reality Emmett had lifted her, cradling her to his chest. He was thankful for the precious gift he had been given.

su·i ge·ne·ris (adj.)

unique; literally 'of its own kind.'

Sue hugged Leah for what seemed like the thousandth time. "You promise to call? And visit!"

"Yes, Mom, I promise. Don't cry. I love you so much."

Sue pulled back, wiping the tears off her and Leah's cheeks with her sleeve. "I can't help it. You're my baby girl and I'm going to miss you so much!"

Charlie hugged Sue to him as another round of her tears started. "And you remember what we talked about, boy."

Emmett's already fair skin paled further as he recalled the demonstration Charlie had given him with a confiscated flamethrower he had gotten from work and a few cardboard boxes.

"Yes Sir and Ma'am. I promise to take good care of her."

After another hour of hugs, tears, and goodbyes, Emmett checked the straps holding their bags down and they drove off in his jeep.

As they passed the 'Thank you for visiting Forks' sign, Leah unfastened her seat belt and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Emmett grinned, the dimples of his cheeks on full display. "Now, buckle up before your mom beats me with a wooden spoon and Charlie barbecues me."

Leah threw her head back and laughed. "God I love you."

Her hand quickly slapped over her mouth, eyes wide at the confession.

Emmett reached over, pulling her hand away from her mouth and up to his. He placed a kiss on every knuckle before laying their connect hands on his thigh."I love you too."

Emmett gunned the throttle and they rode off to find their own piece of forever.


End file.
